


My Stupid Idiot

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Marvel Drabble Shenanigans [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is totally done with steve's shit, Hurt Steve, M/M, Steve does a lot of stupid shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble,<br/>After Steve lands himself in hospital again, Bucky finds himself wondering why he puts up with Steve’s shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Stupid Idiot

**My Stupid Idiot  
Summary: After Steve lands himself in hospital again, Bucky finds himself wondering why he puts up with Steve’s shit**

Of all the people Bucky could have fallen in love with, his heart and his mind had fallen in love with his best friend, Steve Rogers – the stupid bastard who was a superhero and an expert at doing stupid shit and then getting into trouble.  
Yet again, the blond bastard had landed himself in trouble – well, in hospital again to be precise. He’d been thrown off a bridge and Bucky could really only ask himself  
‘Really, Steve, Really?’

Natasha had been the one to tell Bucky (probably because all other agents were scared of him) about the ‘accident’ and it was about 30 seconds before Bucky’s jaw dropped and he let out an exasperated sigh. Why oh why was he surprised? Why did he even put up with Steve’s shit? Oh yeah, cause he loved him.  
Steve Rogers did a lot of stupid shit – being thrown off a bridge and surviving 75ft drops were one of the many stupid things he’d done, amongst other, less dangerous things but he had to admit, it was one of the risks of the job.

When Natasha left Bucky in the waiting room after driving him there, Bucky sat for half an hour and began messing with his metal arm – wondering what on earth he would say to Steve.  
According to nurses, he was already awake but some of the hospital staff were secretly SHIELD agents so they knew that was perfectly normal and it would be about a day or so before he could be let out. Bucky loved him before the serum… before Bucky let himself… be brainwashed. He blamed himself for that but Steve saw right through it, Steve made him… feel special…

“Mr Barnes?” Bucky looks up as a nurse calls his name and leads him into Steve’s room – he’s battered, bruised and has a black eye but he’s grinning like an idiot, like always.  
“Hey” he whispers with a smirk  
When the nurse leaves, Bucky puts down his stuff and kisses Steve passionately – swearing at him under his breath.  
After Bucky stops himself and pulls away, Steve can then cheekily say  
“If you’re gonna kiss me like that, I should get thrown off bridges more often."  
“You're a fucking idiot, Steve” Bucky growled, he knew it was a joke but he couldn't stay angry at the bastard.  
“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”


End file.
